The present invention relates to a universal joint system and, more particularly, a universal joint system for joining hollow tubular members to form two-dimensional or three-dimensional shapes or structures.
There are known joint systems for joining tubular members to form two-dimensional or three-dimensional shapes or structure. However, such joint systems are generally geometrically specific and not symmetrical in all the directions of connection. As a result, such systems require many different parts in order to accommodate various connection situations. In addition, such joint systems typically do not produce continuous and smooth appearances. Consequently, such joint systems are expensive, inconvenient, and not attractive. Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel joint system that is convenient, symmetrical in all directions of connection, and can produce shapes or structures with continuous and smooth appearances.